


the thorns of a rose

by CreepingSoul



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Canon? What is canon?, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingSoul/pseuds/CreepingSoul
Summary: "I may be the Beauty and you may be the Beast, but you are my rose, so I will be your thorns."





	the thorns of a rose

_When a petal falls the beauty cries and the beast sleeps._

 

"The most beautiful thing about roses are it's thorns, for they exist only to protect."

 

* * *

 

_When Beauty was 9 he met Beast._

_At 12, Beautys' family broke his heart._

_At 14, a short-tempered red eyed Beast picked up the pieces for himself._

_At 16, the Beast gave his heart back._

_At 18, their hearts became one._

_At 20, Beauty met the mafia._

_At 21, the rose lost another petal._

* * *

 

 

And when no more petals are left to fall and the beast won't wake up, the beautys' tears will stop, but in it's place blood will flow.

"I may be the Beauty and you may be the Beast, but _you are my rose_ , so **I will be your thorns**."


End file.
